Joshaya Appreciaton Week: Day 3
by acoleman3231
Summary: Day 3 of Joshaya Appreciation week. Maya goes to Philly


Hey everyone, wanted to start by saying I'm super excited with participating in Joshaya Appreciation week. They are one of my favorite couples on GMW. I also write the story Changes if you haven't read it check it out. Those following changes I will be uploading on Wednesday. For this appreciate week when I saw the suggestions for the week my muse sparked up with this idea. This idea has been rolling in my head for a while, this could be a storyline to pick up where the show left off. With all the troubles with the board I didn't think I'd be able to post. Here it is So without further ado Maya goes to Philly.

Philly Nights

Josh laid flat on his back in his bed, and his legs stretched out to the max. He smiles since this isn't a luxury, he has been able to indulge in the last few months. The dorm beds were nowhere near the size of this bed. It felt good to be back home, in his room, and his bed. It just felt good to be in Philly again. His smile grew wider just thinking about being back in Philly again.

The only thing that wasn't enjoyable about being back home right now was this unusual heat wave at the beginning of the summer. Josh kicked off his comforter and opened his window. Hoping to let in a breeze to cool his room down a bit.

He was indeed welcomed by a cool breeze and smiles wider from a little relief.

The sun was out high and bright this morning. He heard the usual noise of the neighborhood, it was a little more since it was a Friday morning a lot of people were traveling into the city and out of the city for the weekend.

This week was the official start of summer break. Most of the students went back to their hometowns. Josh welcomed the break, his first semester at NYU was a little more daunting than he thought it would be. He decided he was going to enjoy every moment of this summer vacation. He loved his experiences at NYU though but needed a break from the city. Before he cracked.

Crack from, what? He knew that would be the first question he was asked if he told anyone what he was feeling. He couldn't vocalize that just yet. He hadn't realized till recently how much he was letting a certain someone get to him and get under his skin. He closes his eyes tight shut because he knew his mind would be invaded with images of her. Just like last night. It kept him up most of the night.

Her long blonde hair was swaying right above her hips before she turned and gave him one of her mischievous smiles that she always did. She bit her bottom lip of her rosy pink lips. His eyes sprung open, he rubbed his hand over his face. He had to stop this.

Get it together Matthews! He coached himself before walking away from his window.

He was supposed to be playing the long game with Maya. He needed to remember that. Acting rash or to soon could ruin something that could be really good. Besides Maya was too young, and he needed to be the one that was sensible about this.

Maya often said what was on her mind and on her heart so freely. It surprised him at first but now when she said it. It made it harder for him not to react. Made it harder not to give in too. The more time they spent together this year the more it was harder for him to keep the distance they needed to play the long game.

It started with a few phone calls and a few texts after classes. Then it changed to more frequent phone calls. We were practically talking every night. Josh didn't know how it happened, but it did. Their routine started to feel normal, when she didn't call after classes, he hated to admit it he was anxious or concerned.

The one fact remained the same, she was still too young right now. Three years doesn't seem like much but at this point in life, it is. They are living in different life experiences and he doesn't want her to miss those things. He couldn't ask her to do that. She needed to live the high school experience to the fullest. She deserved that.

Instead of staying in NYU this summer. He made the decision to come back to Philly. This summer apart would do them good. It would give them SPACE.

Much needed space.

Especially since one of the main reasons they were spending more time together was because Riley and Huckleberry were starting to spend more time together. That hadn't gone unnoticed to Josh the last time he stopped by the apartment. The young couple was becoming more affectionate towards one another. Much to his brother Cory's dismay. Josh couldn't hold back the smile thinking about how his brother is reacting to this new change.

Another reason he needed to come back to Philly was every summer Josh would usually help at his father's nature shop. It was their busy season since the weather permitted more outdoor activities. Josh already had a good excuse for not being able to call much. Maya wouldn't get mad if he was helping his dad.

When NYU started again it would be a new semester harder. Sophomore year of High school will be harder for her too. She wouldn't call as much either and they'd keep the distance to keep this long game going.

Thinking about creating distance for the long game gave him a pain in his chest that he didn't want to admit too. He tried to push the feeling away. They'd still talk and be close just slow it down a bit. That was for the best.

Josh was distracted by the smell of bacon coming through his door. Another plus his mom's home cooking. He heads over to his dresser to throw on a clean shirt over his pajama bottoms before heading down to the kitchen.

When Josh gets to the kitchen, he was surprised to see his brother Cory leaning against the counter. He wasn't surprised by his high-strung energy this early in the morning.

"Dad, you aren't taking this seriously." Cory cautioned in a high pitch tone before gripping the counter. Josh can't hold back the smile since he can tell this was going to be a good meltdown. Cory's eyes were twitching while he sternly looked at his father.

Alan leans against the counter unphased by Cory's actions. Josh smirks wider and leans against the counter too taking in this conversation fully. He makes eye contact with his dad who just rolls his eyes, which makes Josh laugh now and Cory scuff loudly.

"What aren't you taking seriously dad?" Josh asked while walking over to the fridge to grab the orange juice. He walks up behind his mom who he kisses on the cheek.

Amy looks up at him and beams at her youngest son. He grabs a cup in the cupboard and starts to pour him some orange juice.

"Young love," Corey declared while throwing his hands up. Why the hell was Cory here and talking to his dad about that this early in the morning.

"You act like I haven't been through this before," Alan declares now looking Cory in the eyes. Cory shakes his head since his father clearly wasn't listening to him. "Maybe you are getting a taste of your own medicine." Alan teases, "Now you get to feel what your mom and I went through for your epic young love story."

"I know the story," Cory griped, "I lived it first-hand. But this," His voice was high again for emphasis, "This is on a whole new level. They are inseparable." Cory sighs. Cory waves his hand to Josh to give him a hit of the orange juice. Josh laughs and pours him a tall glass. Cory drinks it quickly.

"Inseparable," Amy gasps getting into the fun. Alan laughs while folding his arms against his chest. Cory and Topanga were pretty much that since preschool.

"Again, you act like I haven't been through this before," Alan continues to laugh before walking over to his son and gripping his shoulder. It's harder for Cory now since he has to see his little girl so infatuated with someone else. Someone else will be her hero fix things that only he did. So of course, he was being overdramatic.

"You will see." Corey simply stated while looking up at his dad, "Don't' say that I didn't warn ya."

You will see? Josh thought to himself. What was Cor talking about? Was Riley here?

"I can handle it," Alan stressed. "I did it before and I can do it again. Besides I need their help this summer. They will be working too hard for any fooling around."

Working? Riley and Lucas were going to be working in Philly this summer. What the heck is going on?

"Working where?" Josh asked now confused with where this conversation was going.

"We'll be working at the nature shop this summer." Josh didn't have to turn his head to know it was her. What he wasn't expecting, was the way his heart constricted, and his palms started sweating at the sound of her voice.

He needed to get himself together and quickly. He turns to face her and is immediately pulled in my two beautiful blue eyes and that smile that captivated his dreams last night. Her long blonde hair was in loose curls that cascaded down her back. She was wearing a light blue tank top that accented her eye and short jean shorts. She had a blue and white flannel tied around her waist. He closed his eyes she was too young… he reminded himself.

His much-needed escape was compromised without him knowing. His escape looked like it wasn't happening.

"Sam and Cassie aren't coming this year," Josh quickly questioned his father. He hated that his voice cracked showing his emotion and his distress. Sam and Cassie were his father's most reliable workers and have been working there for the last two years. They were always able to hire one or two more good teenagers to help in the summer during their busy season. They never needed outside help.

"Studying aboard this summer," Alan said with a sigh since they were his best help. "I can't put the same hours in I used too there. With bigger retailers paying so much it's hard to find good help. Even though you'd try to do it yourself you can't run that place on your own."

"So, we offered our help," Maya said walking closer in the room. Josh tried to act like he was unphased by the news, but his heartbeat started to quick with each step she took into the room. His damn palms continued to sweat. When he looked up at her this time, he couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face.

What was he doing?

The Long game.

Remember the long game. Josh coached himself and looked away from her gaze.

"I think we are the best help," Riley said from the door. Josh turns to see Lucas' arm draped across her shoulder pulling her close. Riley's arms are linked around his waist. Lucas kisses the top of her head and she snuggles closer into his embrace. Riley looks up at him and gives him a quick firm kiss.

Cory walks next to Josh and hits his shoulder. "Teenagers raging hormones. I've been fighting the fight for weeks now,"

"Alright cowboy, give her breathing room," Cory declared stepping forward and taking Riley's hand and pulling him to his side now.

"Maybe you're being a little too overprotective Cor," Amy chuckles from the stove. "Besides it can't be that dangerous since you left them alone to tells us."

"I had help enlisted," Cory force whispered to his mom motioning over to Mr. Feeney's house.

"You will be staying in my old room cowboy," Cory emphasized. "I know the ins and outs of that room. I will know what you do or try in there. The girls will be staying in Morgan's old room." Morgan's old room. Josh gulps from the implications of this. Damn, that was right across from his room. Josh keeps his eyes forward and doesn't turn his head in Maya's direction. He couldn't afford another one of those goofy smiles. She knew too Morgan's room was across the hall from his.

She had only visited here once a few summers ago. Now she would be staying the whole summer across the hall. He could feel Maya's eyes on him and begging him to look up at her. If he did. He'd crack. He has to be strong for the both of them. Josh forces his attention back to Cory who was still giving the cowboy the lecture, "If you think about sneaking over to Morgan's room. I have a permanent set of eyes on that door. This one will be stealing your boots from me." Cory points to me while threatening Lucas.

"Dad," Riley shrieked from embarrassment. She snuck out of Cory's embrace. Josh notices that Riley stands back over by Lucas and his hand rests on her lower back pulling her close to him. Maybe Cor did have something to worry about. It wasn't his usual hysterical antics. Since they have been here, they have been right next to each other in each other's embrace. Josh guesses that the threat of going to another country might have brought on this newfound closeness.

"Cor, we got this," Alan said while rubbing his temples. "You said you had to get ready for your summer classes anyway."

"I will be back around the 4th of July," Cory declared sharply to Lucas continuing to eye them, "You will call your mother or me every night"

"Dad I'm 16, not 10," Riley smirks at her dad before crossing her arms over her chest.

"We will be back on the 4th of July," Cory continuing what he was saying and ignoring Riley's

statement, "No foul play from you mister or I will be back sooner You don't want to miss the 4th of July in Philly. It is simply magical." Cory said with a smile.

"Huckleberry is going to be on his best behavior, Mr. Matthews." Maya teased Cory before walking over and patting Lucas on the back. Lucas confirms it with a head nod.

"Yes, we have this head back home, so you can get your lesson plan together for the start of summer school tomorrow," Alan stated while opening the back door for his son.

"Fine but if there is any trouble-," Cory starts

"There won't be but if there is, we can handle it," Alan told him before scooting him out the door. Before Cory could protest, he shuts the door on him. Cory frowns first but eventually walks away from the door. "Is he always like this?" It had been a while since Alan had seen one of these up close and personal freakouts.

"Always," Everyone in the room said. Which makes them all laugh.

"Breakfast is almost ready, go wash your hands and take a seat everyone," Amy proclaimed while flipping the last pancake.

"My grandma pancakes are to die for," Riley proclaimed leading the way upstairs. That was something Josh could agree on. Maya and Lucas followed behind her.

"When were you guys going to tell me that they were staying this summer?" Josh asked his mom and dad quickly before everyone came back.

"I didn't know I had to run that by ya," his dad joked taking a seat at the head of the table.

"I mean if you were having trouble finding someone, I could have asked my friends," Josh suggested now taking his seat next to his dad.

"I need reliable people," Alan chuckled at his own joke. He starts to think back when his friends Tony and Dave helped in high school. They did more flirting or trying to get the attention of Sam and Cassie than actually working.

"My friends are reliable," Josh grumbled.

"Are we going to the shop today?" Riley proclaimed from the top of the stairs heading down now with Lucas and Maya right behind her.

"They don't have that type of reliability and work ethic," His dad leaned forward and whispered, "I was going to give you the day off chief. Tomorrow we start bright and early,"

"Sweet, maybe we can do some sight-seeing." Riley proclaimed while turning to Lucas.

"I'm all for that," Lucas said before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm sure your Uncle Josh won't mind showing you around," Amy proclaimed looking at Josh letting him know it wasn't a suggestion. He would be doing that. He sees the hopefulness in those crystal blue eyes for a fleeting second before he turns away quickly and getting caught up in the moment.

"Don't mind at all," Josh replies before turning to face his dad who smiles back at him for his answer.

"Take a seat kids and let's eat," Alan told everyone. Riley who Josh thought was going to sit next to him went across the table with Lucas. Maya shyly takes the seat next to him.

"Philly is great in the summer," Riley said excitedly. "So many things to do."

Riley started listing all the things to Lucas while he hung on to every word she said like it was gold. While everyone else settles down to get ready to eat the delicious breakfast that Mrs. Matthews had made.

Maya sighs lightly to herself, she couldn't read him. Was he excited or not that they were going to be spending the summer in Philly? He has barely looked at her since she walked into the house.

Mrs. Matthews hands Maya the syrup for her pancakes and Maya tells her a quick thank you. Maya tries to focus on what Riley was saying instead of worrying about if Josh was happy or upset that she was here. She was here now so it was something they'd both have to deal with.

Maya literally couldn't sleep last night from the anticipation. It took everything in her not to spill the beans to him this week when they chatted or texted back and forth before he headed back here. Now that she was here. She could feel him building a wall. Probably to prolong the long game. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks just thinking about the long game. Sometimes it felt like progress between them would come to a swift holt if he felt things were moving too quickly between them. Why couldn't it just be if it happens it happens?

"I think they are drowning." She heard Josh whisper and chuckled in her ear. She couldn't think with him being so close and her heart beating this fast. What was drowning? Josh's hand was on her hand, she felt a jolt of electricity fly through her with just one touch. His hand stilled the bottle. She looks down at his hand on top of hers and bits her bottom lip trying to regain focus. She glimpses over their hands together and sees that sure enough her pancakes were soaked.

How embarrassing? His thumb grazes her knuckle making her cheeks blush a rosier red. He smiles back at her sheepishly but it gave him the reaction he needed a looser grip on the syrup so he can take it from her.

"Oh dear, I'll get you another plate," Amy proclaimed standing up quickly.

"No, I can get it," Maya said quickly but she was already back with a new plate and a new set of pancakes. "Sorry I guess I was a little caught up in the story," Maya proclaimed wiggling in her seat.

Josh pours some syrup on his pancakes and pours some on hers for her too, "Wouldn't want the same thing to happen again." He playful teased her. Her heart flutters at his teasing.

"No, I guess not," she murmured before looking away from him and his teasing.

Breakfast went fast, conversation mainly flowed between Riley, Lucas, Amy, and Alan. While Maya would simply nod in agreement or laugh when she heard the others laugh. She noticed Josh was also pretty silent during the whole thing. If she could just know what he was thinking about this.

Once breakfast was over everyone stood to help clear the table. Mrs. Matthews refused any help to clean the dishes from anyone. Mr. Matthews kissed her on the cheek, "Kids why don't you head upstairs and get settled in your rooms before you explore the town. I'm going to head into town and check out the shop. I'll be back later. No trouble while I'm gone so your father doesn't come running back." Alan laughed while heading out of the back door.

Lucas grabs his bag and Riley's bag. Josh heads over and picks up Maya's bag, "I can get it," she proclaims.

"Follow me, cowboy," Josh told Lucas.

"Is that going to be my nickname for you too now," Lucas asked while following behind him.

"Oh yes," Josh proclaims with a smile making Maya smile while they follow behind them. Once they make it up the stairs. Josh points down the hallways to Cor's old room. "Down the hall is your room Lucas," Josh extends his hand out to him to take Riley's bag, "When you are up here don't cross the hallway down here. You have a bathroom in your room." Josh said with a wink.

"Bye Huckleberry," Maya teased him and waved. He frowned while opening the door to his room for the next few weeks.

"Come on ladies," Josh said walking down the hall to their rooms.

"Do the same rules apply to you guys?" Riley stated firmly. When she doesn't get an answer from her Uncle right away, she continues, "no crossing the hall to see each other while you are upstairs," Maya's heat flush a deeper shade of red with this statement. This was the first time that Riley had ever implied something could happen between them. This time the silence was welcome since he didn't refute the possibility right away like it was something impossible.

Josh opens the door to Morgan's room and puts their bags down at the foot of the bed. "I'm going to run a few errands, hit the gym, and then take a shower. We can go around the city afterward if you want." Josh turns to Riley now, "If you want to see Huckleberry there is a big living room you can do that in." He teased before heading to the door. Maya noted he still didn't answer if the same rules applied to them. She smirks thinking about teasing him later for this then his eyes locked with hers sending a shiver down her spine before he shuts the door behind him.

Maya falls back onto the big bed and looks up at the ceiling, "I haven't seen you this feisty since you ate Zay's cookie." Trying to calm down the flip-flops her stomach was doing right now just from that look.

"There are just so many rules and stipulations for Lucas and I right now," Riley stated firmly now flopping down next to her best friend. "I thought we were getting away from that since Dad was staying in New York."

"Just because he isn't here doesn't mean the rules wouldn't come," Maya stated while turning to look at her friend.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Riley sighs. "All from one kiss,"

"It was one kiss though," Maya laughs just remembering getting an eye full of that kiss Lucas and Riley had at the bay window a few weeks ago. The bad thing was Mr. Matthews was walking with her to get Riley for family game night. He was worried years ago that game night could be ruined with the possibility of boys stealing his time. Boy did a boy intrude on his time. That is why he is on the current tirade that he is now.

"It wasn't that bad," Riley gushed covering her face with a pillow to hide her blush.

"It could have been worse, but it was just surprising," Maya admitted to her friend. She had only seen a quick peck on the lips on their first date. Maya wasn't aware if anything else had happened since then.

As much as Lucas and Riley were trying not to make things different between them all. They were now. Since Riley and her family decided to stay and not move to London. Lucas and Riley have spent a lot of time together alone. As they should they were a couple.

It was just different getting used to for Maya. Lucas and Riley's relationship was getting more serious. Even though they invited her everywhere she didn't want to be the third wheel.

To be completely honest. She wanted to start feeling some of the things they had. She wasn't jealous or envious, she just wanted to know what her first kiss would be like, what would her first date be like. One thing she pictured for both of these first always remained the same. Josh was always the person she was envisioned herself with. The long game might push this down the road for her longer than she'd like

"How did you know?" Maya turns and asked Riley. Riley looks back at her confused with what she was asking. Maya realizes she was being vague and starts to clarify, "Like how did you know on that first date with Lucas that this is it. That this was going to be your first kiss,"

"Honestly, I didn't know," Riley confessed with a shrug of her shoulders. "But it was just the way he looked at me, the way he made me feel, and I just knew I wanted to kiss him. So it was a quick kiss but it was just right. I seized the moment."

"What if the person you like is stubborn and can be overprotective?" Maya confessed.

"Those things wouldn't stop the Maya Hart I know," Riley said sitting up on the bed now. Riley smirks at her friend knowing what to do. Maya raises an eyebrow at a friend. "I know Josh loves Spruce Street Harbor Park. He goes multiple times each summer. It's simply magical at night. Tonight is the time to seize the moment."

"Seize the moment," Maya repeated.

"Seize the moment," Riley nodded.

Seize the moment, yeah she could do this. She was going to do this. Could she do this? Yes, she could do this.

They were doing this. Josh had just gotten back from this errands and changed into some cargo shorts and a short sleeve flannel button down. He had to look good while she decided to do this.

"Alright to Spruce Street Harbor Park," Josh declared with a smile. He held the door open for Riley, Lucas, and Maya. It didn't take them long to get there. He took in Maya's features taking in his favorite summer spot. It made him smile from ear to ear. Even though it was early summer it was busy. The multi-colored lights around the harbor twinkled against the water.

"I can't believe you two have been hiding this little gem from me," Maya said looking between Riley and Josh. Maya turns her attain back to the riverfront where there were tons of boats filling the dock. The boats were also decorated with their own lights to fit with the theme. The arcade was full tonight the buzz of tokens being won could be heard even at the dock.

"Where too first?" Josh asked them. Maya couldn't think of what she wanted to do first.

Riley sprang into action for her, "Lucas has never played skeeball. I intend to right that wrong," Riley grabs Lucas' hand. "There is a claw machine right next to skeeball," Riley called out before heading off. She had weaved her way through the crowd before Josh and Maya could even react.

"Oh the claw," Maya said while rubbing her hands together.

"You like claw machines," Josh confirms following her over to the machine.

"Love them," Maya said with a laugh. "I will play until I come home with something. Or until I'm out of quarters," She confessed.

Maya stands in front of the claw machine. Looking for what item she wanted to try for. Then it. A stuffed animal monkey, it reminded her when she pretended to act like a monkey when Josh told the class he was going to be a chaperone for the ski trip and she promptly acted like a monkey.

She took aim for the monkey and missed the first time, second and third time. Maya admits she was a little rusty. Usually, she'd get her target early on.

"I think you are going a little too fast," Josh declared. His voice tickled her neck and her ear. Maya was surprised by his sudden closeness. He reaches around her and puts his hand on top of hers on the lever. "Also move your aim up a bit," He told her. She knew that she was going to say but her voice was trapped in her throat from the feel of his hand on hers. That same electricity she felt this morning when he touched her hand for the syrup this morning. She turns to face him. His eyes were locked on the claw machine with such intent. She felt his thumb press down on hers. To push the button to make the claw machine go.

She turns her attention back to the machine. The claw was around the upper body of the monkey. Maya could feel the excitement inside of her building with the possibility of getting the stuffed animal. The claw pulled back up the stuffed monkey came with. Maya jumped up with excitement. She turned to Josh throwing her arms around him for a hug. This would be her best prize from the claw machine. His arms wrap around her waist holding her in place. She looks up into his ocean blue eyes.

Seize the moment, was all she could think while butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"What did you win?" She heard the cowboy ask pulling her back out of her thoughts. She would get the cowboy later for that. Riley elbows him in the side and Lucas looks at her wondering what the problem was. Maya pulls away quickly from Josh. She grabs the monkey from the machine. Then holds it up so they could all see.

"A stuffed animal monkey," Maya proclaimed. She pulls the stuffed animal to her chest. This will be one of her most prized wins since Josh helped her win it.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" Josh asked quickly. "The crab fries are to die for."

"Crab fries," Maya said with a raised eyebrow.

"Um actually Maya wanted to go to the hammocks," Riley said quickly. Determined to get back to the seize the moment opportunity. Maya looked at her wondering what could be so interesting about hammocks.

"Hammocks," Josh repeated running a hand over his head. The hammocks on a Friday night was a very couples type scene.

"Yup hammocks that is all she talked about," Riley informed him while taking Lucas' hand excited herself to get over there.

Josh looks at Maya who simply nods her head to confirm what Riley was saying. "Alright, then hammocks it is," He stated softly. When they got to the hammocks and saw her eyes twinkle from it. It was enough for him to do this since it might be breaking the rules for the long game. The temperature was starting to cool down since night was upon them now. Different strands of lights were among the trees. Many multi-colored hammocks were strung throughout.

It was full just like Josh expected it to be on a Friday night. This a typical date night thing. Riley found a hammock and went off with Lucas. Josh started to look around for one for him and Maya.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Maya quickly stated. "I can sit in one alone," The hell he'd let her do that. He was sure the teenage boys that were waiting around would flock right over if she sat in one alone trying to make a move.

"No its fine," Josh said besides he doubts they'd find one alone tonight since it was full. A couple was getting out of a hammock near them. They made there way over. Josh sits down first steading the hammock then Maya sat down next. When they sunk into the hammock it brought them together close. Her head rested against his chest. He was sure she probably heard his heart thundering against his chest.

He looks up in the sky to see the stars twinkling through the different multi-colored lights. It was simply beautiful out tonight. He turns his head to look at her and a ray of red, blue, and purple from the lights danced on her blonde locks. He was fighting the urge to lace his hands through them.

"What other secret gems are you hiding in Philly?" Maya asked him with a sense of wonder.

Josh chuckles before saying, "There is a lot to do here. You will find out this summer. Speaking of that no hint at all from you about coming to Philly,"

Maya bits her bottom lip before turning her head to the sky.

"The decision was made pretty fast," Maya admitted. "Besides I liked the look of pure shock," She teased him.

"So how long are you guys staying this summer?" Josh asked.

"Pretty much the whole summer. We leave back to New York like two weeks before school starts." Maya told him now turning to look back at him. Maya reads his face and see he was taking the news in. She couldn't tell if it was good news or not to him. She knew whatever it was. It had his wheels spinning. She places her hand on his chest and an immediate reaction comes from him with a sharp intake of breath and he closes his eyes. Probably to push back his thoughts and gain control. She didn't want him to do that right now. She wanted to know how he really felt.

"Seize the moment." She could hear Riley's voice in her head telling her this.

"I think this summer we should have a truce," Maya stated firmly. Josh eyes slowly up looking at her questioningly since his mind just registered what she was saying

"A truce?" Josh asked her still not quite understanding what they needed a truce from.

"A timeout," Maya corrected herself to use more sports like the term. She could see Josh's eyes light with a hint of excitement and questioning. "Just like the two weeks, we get to hold hands." Maya reminded him. Josh gets a slight blush across his cheeks. Remembering their agreement, they made during the ski trip. "This time in Philly will be like that. A timeout from the game."

Josh decided to entertain this conversation, so he continued, "What would the timeout entail?"

"Well, the things we do on timeout doesn't mean it springs us to boyfriend and girlfriend right now. Even though I'm still game for that," Maya said with a laugh. Josh couldn't help but holding his head back and laughing now too. "But I think it could entail a date or two,"

"A date," Josh said with a smile.

"Something like this," Maya proclaimed.

"Date sometimes includes kisses," Josh whispered against her ear sending a shiver down the spine. He knew by the twinkle in her eye that questions might have been a little too much to ask right now. But he needed to clarify things. If they were going to take a timeout. He didn't want things to get misconstrued from a misunderstanding. "That seems like a serious timeout from the game,"

"It could be called halftime then," Maya retorted quickly. Making Josh laugh. "I think kisses are fair game. Doesn't mean they have to happen all the time. Riley and Lucas had their first kiss almost a year and a half before they started dating. I don't think halftime will overtake the long game. It will just let us know what we are waiting for."

Josh nodded his head she had a good valid points. He starts to think about it. His niece was only 13 or 14 then maybe he had been putting too much emphasis on age. Maybe they needed to know a little of what the future could hold for them. "I'd like my first kiss to be with you," Maya confessed. That confession alone was enough to push him over the edge. How could he deny that? He realized that right here under the stars they were negotiating their first kiss.

Things between them had never been conventional though. He saw that familiar glee in her eyes. Now answer had her head spinning with ideas. She was ready to pounce. He would have to react soon.

This was crazy and dangerous. If he agreed to this at the start of the summer who knows where it would lead them this summer.

One thing he knew, he wanted to be her first kiss just like she wanted. His hand slips up behind her neck holding her in place. He could feel the slight shiver from her wondering was he really going to do this. He leaned forward and lips brushed against her forehead leaving the softest gentlest kiss.

Joshua Matthews was the biggest tease. Maya thought to herself when she felt his lips make contact with her forehead but gosh her heartbeat was erratic, and her toes curled just from this. She wondered what it would feel like with the real thing. Then she felt him kiss the tip of her nose now. His lips lingered there just for a second before they hovered over her lips for the softest sweetest kiss. Before her mine could register this was really happening. She felt his lips pull away and the cool summer air against her moist lips. His thumb strokes her cheek before leaning forward and capturing her lips in one more electrifying kiss.

He pulls back and smirks at her, "Halftime, I think I might like halftime. Just to clarify this wasn't the first date," Josh declared.

"This isn't our first date," Maya mused snuggling closer to him.

"Nope, neither one of us asked each other out. We need something to look forward to during our halftime," Josh said pulling her closer to him. Maya smiles she was sure she has plenty of things to look forward to this summer in Philly.


End file.
